kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Throw
|anime = #J94/#E96 |type = Melee |hat = A blue headband. |elements = None Fire, Ice or Lightning depending on enemy thrown. (requires Copy Scroll ) |powers = Projectiles destroy Metal Blocks |icon = |enemies = Bun |mini-bosses = Rolling Turtle, Phan Phan }} Throw is one of Kirby's many Copy Abilities. The ability debuted in Kirby's Adventure, and specializes in throws and grab attacks. General Information With this ability, Kirby inhales an enemy or projectile to grab it and then throws it in any direction. This will KO most enemies hit by the thrown object. The thrown enemy or projectile will always be decimated after the attack. Throws cannot be performed on any enemies that Kirby can't inhale, like bosses and mid-bosses (although in some games, Kirby can Throw defeated mid-bosses.) If Kirby tries to inhale one of the major members of the Squeak Squad, however, it will stun them and make them drop whatever Treasure Chest they happen to be holding (as with his regular inhale.) While Kirby is aiming his attack, all normal enemies that touch him will be KO'd and all mid-bosses or bosses nearby take huge amounts of damage per second until the object is thrown. This strategy, while unreliable, can be abused to defeat the strongest of bosses within an extremely short time frame. The same happens while Backdrop Kirby is holding an object or enemy. Throw can also take on an element with a Copy Scroll if the enemy gives an ability that is related to the fire, ice, or electric elements. This will burn, freeze, or electrocute objects and enemies. Throw's headband is similar to that of Suplex in that it is blue (though the Throw headband is in a lighter shade and Suplex Kirby is, on an unrelated note, darker). Like some of the other returning abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Throw gains a new idle animation: Kirby holds his arms in a fighting pose, while his headband blows in the wind. Moveset In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Throw was featured in the anime once, and was the last regular ability to appear in the series. Throw's identity isn't clear to any of the characters at first (not even Meta Knight) until he starts to throw his opponent around. Like in the game version, Kirby first uses his inhale to grab them. Throw Kirby's most powerful move is the Tornado Throw, which throws the enemy clear out of the atmosphere and into a black hole in deep space. Transformation Sequence Throw Kirby Transformation (English) Throw Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, the Throw headband appears. It ties Kirby up a few times, but he gets himself out and puts the headband on his head. Flavor texts Trivia *Despite being the more common Copy Ability between Backdrop and itself, Backdrop made an appearance in the ''Kirby'' series before Throw. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Throw" Introduction Video Artwork KA Throw.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 25-throw-1.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Gallery KA_Throw_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbythrowanime.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Throw.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirby and the Amazing Mirror_1412614932120.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Throw_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sprites Ability Kirby Throw 31482.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Other Ability Icons ThrowiconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' ThrowiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Wurf es:Tirar fr:Lancer it:Lancio ja:スロウ zh:投掷 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror